


Errands

by alphabetatoes



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: So hard, boi howdy this is badt, but i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetatoes/pseuds/alphabetatoes
Summary: What happened that fateful day Emma brought Professor Hidgens his groceries?





	Errands

“Do you need a ride, Zoey?” Emma said, using her apron as a shield from the rain pouring down from the sky.

“Thanks…. but no thanks.” 

Hatchetfield wasn’t known for rain, but today it seemed like it was the city’s specialty. Unfortunately, rather than going home, Emma had to stop by her professor’s house. Even more strangely, the reason for the visit was not to discuss academics but to drop off groceries. 

She remembered when Professor Hidgens had asked her for the favor. Everyone was leaving the biology lab and he stopped her before she could leave.

“Emma? Can I ask a favor of you?”

“Uh, sure? What is it?”

“I don’t usually ask student to run errands for me, but would you be able to drop off my groceries at my house next Friday?”

“Yeah, I’ll drop them off after I get off work.”

“Thank you, Emma. Truly.”

Emma knew the professor considered her a friend. She was one of, if not the only, people who was even somewhat nice to the eclectic professor. But she didn’t mind. He was sweet, and a nice break from the demanding customers and catty coworkers at Beanies.

Emma made her way into her car and off to the professors. 

His house was on the edge of the city, isolated from the rest of the homes on the island. She didn’t know what she expected the building to look like, but it was almost like a castle.

Almost as if on cue, and a rather cruel joke at that, right when Emma opened her car door, the rain dumped down on her.

“Terrific.” She groaned.

Grabbing the groceries, Emma ran toward the front door.

“Professor Hidgens? It’s Emma. I have your stuff.”

“Oh good! Come in, you can leave the groceries on the table.” Hidgens opened the door wide, smiling as his favorite student entered his house.

Emma set the groceries down and examined her surroundings.

“What an.. interesting house you have, sir.” Lab equipment filled just about every square inch of the house. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought she was in the presence of a mad scientist.

“Why thank you. And thank you, again, for running that errand for me. I know the weather isn’t the best today.”

The glow of the lightning from the thunderstorm filled the living room they were standing in.

“I should get going. Like you said, weather isn’t that great.”

“You could stay if you want. I don’t mind at all.”

“I mean as long as you’re okay with it.”

“Stay until the storm passes.” He said, almost pleading.

Emma felt bad for Hidgens. He never seemed to have anyone he was close to. No family, no friends. Just his students, and even then very few actually tried to get to know him.

Looking for a way to break the silence, she saw a photo on the mantle. It looked like Professor Hidgens and his friends when he was in college. 

“Who are all those guys in the photo?”

“Just a few old pals,” he smiled,”we called ourselves the Working Boys. Every weekend Greg, Steve, Stu, Mark, Layton, Chad, and I would meet up and play football and just hang out.” 

Emma never pictured Hidgens as the sporty type, but it was nice to see him get so genuinely happy talking about his past.

“I miss those days. I don’t get to do much of that anymore.” 

Hidgens looked melancholic.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s nice to talk about. I don’t usually get to talk about my past.” He smiled.

“Well I would be more than happy to hear about it.” Emma knew what it was like to feel alone. But she let the professor have his moment.

“Like any good story this one begins with- a song!”


End file.
